Dragon Ball Super: God Slug
by kyoraku08
Summary: Unhappy Namekians make the mistake of reviving the fallen Namekian God, Slug. Now the ancient Namekian is a threat not only to Universe 6, but to all Universes. Without time to pick up Goku and Vegeta to help, it is up to Piccolo, Dende and the Universe 6 Saiyans to rescue Namek from Lord Slug's tyranny. Based on MasakoX's "Dragon Ball Discussion: What If We Fixed The Slug Movie?"


**Author's Note:** Hello guys! For those who still remember me sorry for the long absence. And sorry I'm not returning with the original thing, but between many working hours and loss of interest in the Bleach series I'm starting to think that resuming that story really won't happen.

Instead, today I bring you this! What is this? Well... the other day I was watching one of **MasakoX**'s videos on his **Youtube** channel and I got inspired to write this little story. For those who don't know, MasakoX is the voice behind Goku and Gohan in DBZ Abridged. His Youtube channel is filled with videos about Dragon Ball. A few years back he started to do "**What-If Series**", series of videos based on alternate scenarios that could've happened in Dragon Ball.

Most recently, after the release of **Dragon Ball Super: Broly**, MasakoX started to tinker with the old Dragon Ball Z movies, doing "What-Ifs" about the possibility of those movies being incorporated in the original timeline just like Broly's original movie was. The last one, as of this post, was about Lord Slug's movie. While I enjoyed the overall story he presented, there were a few things that bothered me and many more things that could've been told if the movie was indeed rewritten.

So, this is just that... This is how I think things could go if the "powers that be" decided that the next movie to be released was about a new Lord Slug. In advance, I want to thank **MasakoX** for bringing this scenario to the table, and I hope this somehow reaches him.

* * *

**Age 781**

* * *

**Universe 6: The ruins of the Drangean Temple, ****Horsentia District, Namek**

"Are you sure this is the place, Ghiro?" The Dragon Clan member Ryuto asked to the Namekian who led the way through the dark chambers. The young Namekian wore a red short-sleeved robe, kept together by a dark grey belt. He also wore grey fingerless gloves, boots of the same color, and a grey and red turban. "This path seems to have no end. I'm starting to think we are wasting our time here."

"Trust Ghiro. He'll be our savior." Usually silent, the older Toronbon was the one to answer to his partner's doubts. Also a Dragon Clan member, but one who focused more on working the fields, Toronbon walked around shirtless. His muscular physique could easily mistake anyone to believe he was a Warrior-type Namekian. He wore dark blue pants, along with a white cloth around his waist, held together by a white belt. He also wore dark blue wrist bands and yellow boots. His lips were distinctively thick. The torch he carried illuminated the way for the three Namekians.

"You're wrong, Toronbon. I am no savior. However, I know there was someone in the distant past that wielded enough power to save this planet from many mighty invaders. Someone, who despite the tales that revere him, had his name kept hidden for millennia." Ghiro was the strongest Warrior of Planet Namek, the one who came closer in power to the Super Namekians, Saonel and Pilina. As such, he had been taught by the Grand Elder, from whom he had learned of a certain legendary Namekian. Despite as being as old as Toronbon, he had a much younger look than him. He wore a dark purple gi, kept together by a metallic blue and silver belt. He also wore dark grey boots and a cape of the same color. "Our planet was erased during the Tournament of Power wielded by the Grand Zeno. Despite fusing our beings with Saonel and Pilina, their power was not enough to protect our planet. As Super Namekians, they were able to fuse with both Warriors and Dragon Clan members. There is no way to create a more powerful being than them to prevent us from the possibility of a similar event happening again."

"Well, what if they fused with one another after that?" Ryuto questioned, as if that hadn't crossed his leader's mind already. "Their power would grow immensely!"

"There's no point in wondering about it." Toronbon spoke. "The moment they used the Dragon Balls to revert the fusion, it was made clear they didn't intend to take such measures."

"The Grand Elder could repopulate the planet after they fused. Still, they decided against it. They don't care. They believe this was simply a children's game hosted by Zeno." Ghiro snarled, disgust spread throughout his words. They soon stepped into the final chamber, one which actually had light coming from the ceiling. A hole from which sunlight came illuminated the pedestal which wielded the artifact they had been looking for. "We need to bring back the one whose power was far above that of the Super Namekians. If I'm right, the only place where his name may be recorded is in that tome."

"Is that... the Namekian Book of Legends?!" The surprised Ryuto asked, as up until that moment he wasn't sure what he was looking for. As he took another step forward, Toronbon stopped him as he heard a sinister growl coming from the remaining darkness.

"It seems a Guardian was left to protect it." Toronbon pointed in the direction of the pedestal. From behind it, what seemed to be a humanoid version of a Namekian frog walked slowly in their direction. Now bathed by a few rays of sunlight, they could see the bulky beast salivating, as it observed them. "You go first, Ryuto."

"S-Sure..." The Dragon Clan member nervously nodded. After a few seconds, the Guardian lunged at them. Ryuto quickly pointed a finger in its direction and fired a beam of concentrated lightning from his right pointer finger. The Magical Thunder elevated the beast into the sky and stunned it long enough for Toronbon to rush in its direction in a spinning motion. What seemed like a hurricane further pushed the Guardian towards the light in the ceiling, before sending it crashing back down right in the direction of the calm and collected Ghiro. Two energy beams suddenly blasted from the Warrior's eyes in a sweeping motion, cutting vertically through the beast, its insides falling on top of him. A simple Explosive Wave blasted away the results of the Super Twin Beam Cannon, leaving Ghiro to walk towards his goal as if nothing happened.

"I expected more to be honest." Ghiro stated, before he grabbed hold of the Namekian Book of Legends. He opened the tome and quickly went through each page, searching for what he was looking for, while both Ryuto and Toronbon tried to keep up with him by peeking over his shoulders. Suddenly, he stopped. The words he was looking for were finally in front of their eyes.

"The Namekian God..." Toronbon mumbled.

"The Cult of Slug..." Ryuto soon followed.

"This it... Ryuto! Toronbon!" Ghiro closed the tome and threw it away like garbage. "It's time to gather the Dragon Balls!"

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super: God Slug**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Universe 6 in Danger! The Resurrection of the Evil God**

* * *

**Universe 6: Grand Elder's House, Faial Village, Namek**

"I see... the time has arrived to meet you, young rascals." Grand Elder Pental sighed, before he stood from his throne and slowly walked out of his home. The ancient Namekian had lived for thousands of years, far more than the one once known as Grand Elder Guru from Universe 7. Still, Pental had aged far better than Guru. Despite not looking young by any means, somehow he still looked younger than Guru by time of his passing. His attire was the same though, a white robe, a red vest and a pink cape. He also didn't take on the Giant Namekian form that Guru passively used, being closer in stature to Grand Elder Moori.

"I was right... You knew we would come, Grand Elder." Ghiro spoke to the ruler of Namek without as much as greeting. By his side, Toronbon silently watched the interaction between the two with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have been having nightmares every night since you two disappeared months ago." Pental revealed, before he sighed once again. He shook his head in disappointment, before he continued. "Where is Ryuto? Don't tell me you lost him in that place you hid yourselves in..."

"Lost him? Nah... You could say Ryuto found himself, just like we did." Ghiro chuckled maliciously. Something was definitely different about him. His pupils and irises had vanished, and his sclera had gain a sickening tone of blue to it. "Training in the Demon World did wonders for us!"

"As I thought... no wonder the aura surrounding you feels so evil. However, I don't understand..." Pental suddenly summoned the Namekian Book of Legends out of thin air. "There's nothing in here that could lead you to that foul place. If power was the only thing you wished for, you wouldn't go so far to look for this in the first place, so..." As quickly as it appeared, the ancient tome vanished in a puff of smoke. "What do you want, Ghiro? What do you want so badly that you would not only choose this dark path, but also drag your brothers along with you?"

"Exactly that, old man! We are brothers! All of us!" Ghiro opened his arms to each side, as he raised his voice. "We should've never separated after fusing! We should've gone even further beyond and create the ultimate Namekian Warrior that could protect this planet from every single threat! Yet..." The evil Warrior suddenly slammed his left hand into Toronbon's right shoulder, but the silent Namekian didn't even budge. "Only Toronbon and Ryuto understood the importance of creating the absolute protector of this world!"

"We did try, but there's no way we can become as strong as Saonel and Pilina would've become if they fused together after the Tournament of Power." Toronbon calmly added, while Ghiro waved his right arm once again to its respective side.

"If we can't create one, if we can't become one... then we'll bring back one." Ghiro opened a portal with his right hand, causing Pental's eyes to widen greatly. Toronbon didn't even wait for Ghiro to finish and walked right into it. "I'm afraid that after we use the Dragon Balls, your services as Grand Elder will no longer be required."

"D-Dragon Balls?! What do you... Oh no!" The Grand Elder suddenly realized what the disappearing Ghiro's words meant and rushed back into his home. On the side of his throne, another portal had been opened. Its creator wielded the Dragon Ball that had been resting on top of the throne. "Ryuto!"

"Eheheh! I'm afraid you are too late, Grand Elder! This is the last one!" Ryuto revealed, before he too disappeared into some place else. Despite the shock, Pental was quick-witted and immediately used telepathy to reach his two most trusted disciples. _"Saonel! Pilina! Can you listen to me?"_

_"My lord! What's wrong?!_" Saonel was the first to answer. _"You seem distressed." _

_"The situation is dire! Ghiro finally reappeared!"_ Pental revealed, causing Pilina to grunt.

_"What did that idiot do? What did he want the Namekian Book of Legends for?"_ The tallest of the Super Namekians inquired.

_"I can't say for sure, but if it is what I think... we may all be doomed."_ The Grand Elder said, causing both his disciples to gasp. _"Ghiro and the others stole the Dragon Balls, they have all seven. Use your senses, try to find them as swiftly as possible and prevent them from summoning the Dragon God. Their wish can't become true, or not only Namek, but the entire Universe could be in peril."_

_"We are on our way!" _Saonel and Pilina both shouted, before the telepathic connection ended. Pental let himself fall into his throne and covered his face with one hand. He couldn't believe the terror he once experienced could return after so many years.

_"Saonel... Pilina... As this world's heroes, you are our only ho..."_ Before he could even finish his thought, Pental's jaw fell down on its own. Looking at the window of his throne room, the sky had already darkened. As the current link to the Dragon Balls created in a distant past by one of his predecessors, he could feel it in his heart. The Dragon God had been summoned. "We're definitely doomed..."

* * *

**Universe 6: ****Horsentia District, Namek**

"You have collected all seven Dragon Balls." A massive winged dragon with green scaly skin spoke to its summoners. "As it is written, I'll grant you a wish within my power."

"Quick, Ghiro! Make the wish before the Grand Elder tries to kill himself or something!" Ryuto warned his leader, but Ghiro was already aware of that possibility. He raised his hands to the sky and spoke to the wish-granting dragon.

"Mighty Dragon! There was once a Namekian who wielded incredible power. He was a savior of our race and his godly power is needed to protect our planet once more. I want you to bring him back life!" The warrior Namekian stated his wish. "I want you to resurrect the Namekian God, Slug!"

"Your wish is granted. Farewell." The dragon informed, after its eyes glew red for a while. Its body became surrounded by energy, before it shot up to the sky and disappeared, with the Dragon Balls flying away in different directions. Night became day, allowing the three Namekians to see a figure coming down from the sky in a slow descent. It was a tall, muscular Namekian, clad only in purple pants and brown boots. Remains of yellow cloth still hanged down from his orange belt, most likely a result of his final battle.

"Is he...?!" Ryuto still mumbled in awe, while he watched Slug landing on the floor. He immediately followed Ghiro and Toronbon, who were already kneeling in respect for the Namekian God.

"I see you know of me, yet I don't know you. Many generations seem to have passed since I last walked this land." The imposing Slug spoke. Unlike other Namekians, his eyes were red instead of black. A chill was immediately sent through the spines of all three Namekians, even Ghiro's. Those eyes craved for blood. "I take it you three are responsible for my resurrection... Who might you be?"

"My name is Ghiro. These are Ryuto and Toronbon." Ghiro introduced himself and the others to the resurrected God. "We wished for the Dragon God to bring you back to life, so you can take back your position as protector of this world. With your return, I am sure the Cult of Slug will quickly be reformed and Namek will be able to once again..."

"The Cult of Slug, you say... Do you even know what that is, young one?" Slug suddenly interrupted Ghiro, who was left speechless. Truth was that he only learned that term from the Namekian Book of Legends and knew nothing more. "The Cult of Slug was nothing more than a group of people who faked to worship me, either out of fear or out of interest. Just like you are doing now."

"N-No, sir... It's not like..." Ghiro was immediately silenced as Slug used his right hand to perform a claw-like hold around his face. Both Toronbon and Ryuto were so shocked, they were not even able to move.

"And one of them faked it so well that he was able to be among the ones I considered worth of having their potential awakened. Do you know what he did with his new found powers?" Slug questioned the immobilized warrior, who somehow was able to shook his head weakly in order to answer. "He betrayed me and contacted the Gods of Creation. He asked them to come down to the mortal realm in order to get rid of me." Slug then brought his head closer to Ghiro's, staring him right in the eyes with his red blood-lusting ones. The once so brave Ghiro would have screamed if his mouth was not covered. He was just starting to realize that what he awakened was not a savior, but something closer to a demon. "So tell me... why should I ever trust inferior beings like you into my Cult of Slug?"

"P-Please, Lord Slug! W-We..." Toronbon got back on his feet, but as quickly as he took a step forward towards Slug, he had a Finger Beam penetrating his skull. Ryuto was so shocked at seeing his partner dying that he lost his balance and fell backwards, but wasn't even able to make a single sound.

"I know how much time I spent in hell... For thousands of years I waited for one of my dear followers to resurrect me. It never happened. Do you know why?" Ghiro's eyes suddenly widened, as he felt Slug starting to squeeze his head. As he was already starting to believe Slug would crush his head, he released him. "They felt relief... Relief that I was gone. Just like the relief you are feeling now. You are no better than them, young Ghiro. You'll end up betraying me like all of them did."

"S-Sir..." Ghiro bowed his head, as tears started to form in his eyes. "P-Please... Give us a chance."

"I can give birth to my own Namekians... My own followers, my true Cult of Slug! Born from my thoughts, not tainted by things such as fear or selfish desires! Born to revere me! Born to serve me!" Slug proclaimed before he waved his hand forward. Ghiro was suddenly raised from the ground through the God's psychic powers, just so that Slug could once again stare him face to face. "My Cult of Slug is no longer a place for potential traitors."

"N-No... PLEASE!" Ghiro shouted, but Slug still unleashed his Darkness Eye Beam. Two thin energy beams pierced through Ghiro's skull, before Slug swept them down, cutting the warrior in three from head to toe. Ghiro died in the same way he killed the Guardian that protected the secret he should have never learned.

"As for you, before you have a mental breakdown..." Slug waved his hand towards Ryuto, who was pulled into it by the God's psychokinesis. The ancient Namekian quickly read through Ryuto's most recent memories, until he found out what he wanted. With no further use to the young Namekian, Slug crushed his skull with ease before throwing the corpse away. "The traitor... Pental is still alive."

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**Fallen Hero! The Dark Past of Planet Namek**

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed this... let's call it prologue. Since this story is meant to happen like a Dragon Ball Super movie, I won't make it too long. Probably half a dozen chapters only. On each one, I'll drop some information on the characters, just like if it was a Dragon Ball encyclopedia.

**Dragon Ball Encyclopedia:**

**\- Ghiro, Ryuto and Toronbon -** These guys come from the Dragon Ball Fusions video game. Just adapted them into being part of Universe 6's Namek.

**\- The Guardian -** A mutated Namekian frog, probably due to ancient Namekian magic.

**\- Grand Elder Pental -** Pental is an original character, created to fill the place of Grand Elder of Universe 6's Namek. His name is a pun on "pentalina", an extinct genus of mollusks, just like Pilina. His past will soon be revealed more in detail, but for now it is confirmed he was at one point one of Slug's closest followers in the Cult of Slug and had his powers awakened by him. He was also the one who betrayed Slug and called for the Supreme Kais of Universe 6 to help defeat him.

**\- Saonel and Pilina -** As of this chapter, they reverted back to the original Saonel and Pilina from before the Tournament of Power with the help of the Dragon Balls, losing all the power they gained in fusion. This was done to free their fellow Namekians and prevent Namekian society of being pretty much extinct.  
For this story I retconned them as being Super Namekians instead of Warrior-types. The classes of Namekians will be explained later in detail, as that will be an important factor in this story. Also in this story, Super Namekians can fuse with both Warrior and Dragon Clan members, while keeping intact the fact that Warriors can only fuse with Warriors and Dragon Clan members with Dragon Clan members.

**\- Slug - **The biggest retcon of them all, the new Slug is actually from Universe 6's Namek. He's a legendary Namekian from thousands of years before, who somehow became a Namekian God and protected the planet from many menaces. However by his own word, he was a tyrant who enslaved his fellow Namekians into serving him in the Cult of Slug. His power made his fellow Namekians follow him out of fear, but at the same time they followed him because he was the only one able to protect them from outer space threats when no one else could. Eventually, he awakened the potential of those he considered worthy enough to follow him, one of them being Pental. His death apparently came at the hands of the Supreme Kais of Universe 6.

I hope to be able to update quickly. Cheers!


End file.
